


Rewrite The Stars

by Starium_21



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Movie References, Musical References, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Song: Rewrite the Stars (The Greatest Showman), Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), but he can sing too, even in the fic itself, so many references, some bits and or endings of other HSC timelines referenced, this literally took a lot of rewriting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starium_21/pseuds/Starium_21
Summary: After countless times of running through this route over and over again, Henry finally snaps back at the heavens claiming that he'll break through the loop and get his own deserved ending thus history was never the same then on.(Or in other words it took me one song to literally rewrite everything in this fic. Pun may or not be intentional.)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin
Kudos: 36





	Rewrite The Stars

He waited.

And waited.

_And_ _waited_...

But nothing came up before him. He had already been through this run more than once now and yet **no choice** came up for the first and following times. He was getting desperate in trying to trigger an event, an item, _something_.

It was only mere seconds again before Charles had to play part of his bittersweet last words almost painfully scripted to listen to. Henry has to mostly think of something between the two of them because he was the one that made chain of events work. _Why can't it work now?_

They knew. But neither of them can't do anything about it can they? It was only _mere seconds left_ before Charles spoke more than what he was supposed to say. 

"H-Henry...?"

Henry's breath hitched. What was there _more to say?_ That big of a goofball should've atleast been frantic, getting up and 'finding another way' after taking the guy out if he _actually had more time left_ than just.. saying goodbye.

"C-Charles..? Anything?" He just let him talk it out instead.

"Y-you know _I want you_ , it's not a secret I try to hide. _But I can't have you_.. we're bound to break and my hands are tied..."

 **Static**. Nothing came out anymore.

He hit the glass, once more, over and over. The feeling that tingled from his hands to fingertips was all too reverberating like he'd been on a de ja vu. Had he seen the universe face to face, make no mistake, those stars would stare back all the same but when darkness literally takes it away those stars wouldn't be as pleasant as indulging scattered glitters in the sky. It was stale.

He knew all too well that out of all times he's walked through this would hit hard, unironically speaking, as the pod descended in altitude the scene came rewinding quickly all at once in his memory wishing that that was a fail instead. A look of disbelief as the mission came to completion. No, he can't. No one would. He would rather take the demise himself and leave Charles out of it no joke. He'd rather die in his place, and instead of looking into the vast sea of limitless nebula stretching endlessly in his last moments he would rather look deep into the sky of blue that would shield him from the swarm that broke out since the disturbance. He'd die eyes open than tomb him eternal darkness. Only if it wouldn't seem to haunt him later on.

Time seemed to stop, still, or he was just so lost at how he could've chosen how it went. Then it was all too sudden, like his body had jerked although he felt nothing unusual about it. Ohh honey had he been adapted to it by then it wouldn't mean he was used to it, let alone been through. 

* * *

He had his head down all the way back, even till now, _and he just wanted the ground to swallow him right this moment_ than stare at it like it'll do anything more than he could beg of and to listen at-

  
"Sir, the toppat station has been destroyed."

"Excellent news."

Why, does this all sound too-?

"What's wrong?" _Wrong_.

 _Everything_. This didn't felt right, out of all visions he had, this.. didn't occurred to him as a possibility. No, **he believed it wouldn't happen**. _Not too soon atleast_.

" _.. E-everything.._ " He spoke subconsciously as the flashback came playing. Knowing Henry he was usually one to contain his own emotions but this particular event made him show rarely, _barely_ , his raw emotional side save for the anger, triumph, and goofiness for having a fraction in his noggun- he let it slowly fell.

"Come again..?" The general slowly stood as Henry felt like about to have an epilepsy aftershock as the scene replayed like a broken VHS looping in his mind.

" _Everything, kept us a-apart. I-I-I couldn't find him, that w-wasn't up to him, it wasn't up for me while everyone else had the chance to flee. And h-he, he-_ " Henry had almost felt like a broken recorder himself struggling as his voice was catching up to narrate along the last scene he saw before it was all voided away.

" _C-Charles saved me, and I- ..I-_ " It was still unbelievable. The general had already been steadying him, his breathing that was threatening to break off but released instead into a contained sob despite feeling stinging warmth seeping into his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself for _something that you have no control over_ , it was unexpected. No one wouldn't have expected this in the first place." But Henry had a hunch. He felt like it, maybe? He was unsure. He was all too exhausted to come up a rational reasoning to this unsettling feeling he had since _before_ the explosion happened.

Before..? Was he already having that feeling _before_? 

He knows he liked Charles, one thing clear. But the thing where he had thought the worse to come only after he saw it happened, if only he could've gone back. But if there was _really_ no way back? 

* * *

  
He just only blinked. The tears were dried, but his heart was damped. **Never** would he had thought of it. **Never** would he actually see the day that he lost someone important to him. He was selfish yes, but that had changed ever since he worked with Charles. Oh how he would list all those things even to the tiniest dot of how he had spent all this time that made him feel fondness for someone other than something for the first time.

But was this the last time he would get it? He would see him standing there, but it was his grave. Yet there was nobody, literally and unironically. Instead of saluting and turning back he paced slowly towards the grave. Eyes urging to look away but he managed to focus. 

" _It wasn't easy. I wish I'd thought I had to run to you, but that was too sudden and that door was something I can't break through._ "

He knelt in front of the grave, his hand up to trace the name engraved in the stone that stood cold despite the sunset's blazing rays against it, casting a small shadow.

" _I know you're wondering why when we were able to be, just you and me, within that pod. But I was pulled off outside and then you shoved me back in.. and you're left back hopeless after all..._ "

His hold was firm, head slightly laying low as he whispered to just between them. 

" _No one can rewrite the stars, how could I save you inside? Everything kept us apart, and now you're up there that I couldn't find. It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what that had been_."

He stood up looking afar in the horizon, it had already been dark.

" _How can I rewrite the stars, say that the world could be ours-_ "

He looked up daringly once again.

" _-tonight_."

 _This night had never changed at all_. No matter how many times, _timelines_ , he just can't seem to at least go back can he? This was his limit on his little tell-tale. He had little control over his decisions and outcomes. He wished he rather passed on his own, he wished Charles remains would've been intact and kept on Earth than ripped away and lost forever. He wished that he'd gone back at them to at least avenge him, then he could say that was worth it. Maybe could let it go after, and the pain would feel less.

  
Though just as he was leaving, right at the moment a gust of wind came from behind sending cool wash of breeze. It wasn't cold enough to make him shudder and retreat into his own arms but the second he looked up again, the sky had never once caused a phenomena. On this certain part at least. He was once again in disbelief, if not he would've felt offended, but he didn't. He would've rather seen dusk covered in thick clouds vowing that he'd not see those mock glitters splattered over on the black part of an oversize illustration board overhead but it wasn't and it was something else.

_Aurora Borealis._

How was it possible? Weather forecast right now would be certain that this was too early to view such a mistifying sight, unless there was an exception to a phenomenon happening in the atmosphere. But this would be rare. This infact is almost bizarre. Not that it's not common, especially in Canada, but on some parts and certain conditions must be met for it to happen. And Charles himself knew he'd barely see the Northern Lights appearing on this spot.

He tried shaking it off. He would think that his mind's just tricking him that this was nothing more than just for show just to ease his pain from the sparkling heavens. Instead of scattered specks of light, it had formed into a solid, more vibrant, lively light. But then again.. what if, remains of him made this happen. Well, what if Charles was sending out a signal somehow and all Henry had to do is figure it out. What if-

What if he's telling right now that he _can_ rewrite the stars?

He looked at the vivid colors dancing, flooding the sky in stream of celestial ribbons flowing ever so calmly but felt so dominant.

"But that's _impossible_.." 

Henry knew Charles. He knew him more than once. And Charles would believe in him, _he believed even when he was gone_. He knew Henry will always find a way. No, no, no... if he wanted to be found by him, how can it be possible for Henry to do so?

 _It's not impossible_. That's all he could get out of. 

"But it feels impossible." By now the scenery around him, he was encaged in a forcefield like area. The sky that thought would be mocking him, belittling him, _tormenting him_ was now enwrapping him. He felt like he would be swallowed by how unreal the distance closed into him, but it was rather a protective sanctuary that he can confide into. Light waves motioned as a vibration in a soothed tune reached his ears sparking a flare in those grieving irises.

 _Say that it's **possible**_.

"How can I rewrite the stars, _say you are meant to be mine_?" 

The light grew brighter, the celestial cocoon he was sealed in transitioned its colors. He felt something surge into him, a renewed hope. The shell looked threatening to crush him but he was calm. He was assured. This is fine, he was fine. 

"How could nothing keep us apart? _If you were the one I was meant to find._ "

He let himself be held by the aura. His hands cupped the air, the vibrant energy of the cosmos sphering into his palms until nebula solidified. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a crystalline. He awed, before in a split second it shrank then expanded to divide itself into 7 mini orbs. Each held a certain amount of stars inside that signified its ordinal.

The orbs circled around him as the casting began. The world spinning around him in directions he thought wasn't possible and yet he was still upright.

"It's up to you, and it's up to me. _No one could say what we get to be._ "

The orbs glowed and set into position. If this wasn't dramatic enough, the summoning would had fairly synced in with the background melody he had in mind but in reality, it was a chaotic ritual.

"So why don't we rewrite the stars, _changing the world to be ours. . . -_ "

. . .

Everything was covered in blinding light like he set off his own big bang. It was a moment of silence before he could see the outlines of the figure fading in as the tint of aura settled revealing what mankind would've known to have been real.

He felt that the entire universe was now with him. The mythological creature that had emerged greeted him in those fiery crimson eyes, Henry can almost see himself trapped inside of it. He wasn't sure what to do but all he knows is that he has to get him back.

The dragon roared, it sent off ripples of soundwave that would travel light years away. The atmosphere tensed but he was still at ease. He looked up firm towards the dragon. Clear blue eyes soft, it was full of desire. He'd return the way the massive creature held him captive behind glazed crimson irises.

"All I want is to fly with him. All I want is to fall with him. So just give me all of him."

There was a moment of silence. A glint from the latter. Then mythological outrage. 

The massive creature began to surge around him. It took a second for Henry to realize that his feet felt feather-light as he slowly ascend along with the dragon. Time and space deformed, colors swirled and blended each other, there was light once again charging at him whole. Never did he realized that he'd needed teleportation once again but now _it's going to work_.

* * *

  
Time seemed to stop. Still. Or-

" **Henry!** "

A spell been broken all at once by a voice as he turned to see- _**Charles**_. 

Before he could even react, the man had already crashed into him. The two stumbled down, Henry yelped more audibly than he thought he could.

"Oop- Sorry! Hehe, but you know this is better for me to crash personally into you instead."

Henry sat up. He frantically gazed around him. They were on Earth. Although almost in the middle of nowhere. Then he saw escape pods descending into view from the atmosphere and so were reinforcements flying across as soon as the breaking news happened. 

"Charlie! Come in Charlie?"

"General! Thank goodness my headphones are sturdy enough."

"Report. What's your 20?"

Henry was still dazed but he's still upright. He looked around at the scenery then froze. 

"Ahh, sorry General but it's quite too vague to describe. Well there's sand, sand, _sand_ , **_sand_** , **_and more sand-_** "

He tapped Charles' shoulder then gestured to his headphones.

"Oh! Uh, Henry might have an idea"

 _And he well known did_. It was in fact the place where he and Charles had first met around a year ago. Except he met him high in his helicopter, where he barely saw the world down below his feet. And soon enough said helicopter came nearing into their location. Charles came running up as Henry beat his feet to it while he glanced back over his shoulder to see the escape pod he- _they_ were in. No doubt at all.

"General! **The Toppat station has been destroyed**."

" **Excellent news**."

Henry snapped back a bit too fast he almost fell backwards out from the cockpit. Pairs of hands grabbed him and yanked him forward before he could slip. His amusement didn't stop there as he sees Rupert and Dave on his either side supporting him carefully.

"Whoa, Henry! **What's wrong?** "

He blinked. Once, twice, and a third time for a good measure. Concerned eyes stared back at him as he made his way almost automatically at where he used to sit in the helicopter _reliving what had happened for the first time_. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, desperate to construct rational reasoning once again.

"I..." He slowly began. But to no avail tears involuntarily slipped down from his eyes. Everyone in the copter was shocked to see Henry cry in front of them. Charles immediately made his way to his side.

"Hey, h-hey! Easy now _Hen_." He missed that nickname already.

" _C-Charles! I-I thought you'd been left behind from that explosion. I thought **I couldn't save you!** Last thing I remembered was **you saved me instead and you- you-!**_ "

Henry couldn't hold it in anymore, Charles hugged him tightly nodding his cheek against his head telling he understood what Henry was trying to say. The General slowly tilted his hat in front of his eyes as he caught on. Dave glanced at Rupert, worryingly, and his eyes gave the same look.

" _I'm so sorry. . ._ "

"Henry, it's okay now right? And actually, **_thanks to you we both made it back_**."

Henry once again shot up in disbelief. He looked deep into Charles' emerald eyes and he stared back at his. They locked gazes, but each held it so dearly. 

"What.. what- _but that pod_. _Wasn't because of it someone grabbed me out and you took the fall? Charles you could've at least stand by and let me have at 'em._ "

His irises reflected confusion.

"What do you mean Henry? I think you _remembered it off_ from the way how I saw it happened."

Now he was the one confused. He paused for a moment before giving Charles the go signal.

"Well Hen, before the last second that door slammed shut you had pulled a trick up your sleeve, you see?"

He slowly nodded, sure enough Charles was guiding him through his clouded memory and he was following.

"I couldn't make out what it was but it was hard enough to stop the door from completely closing off. It was kinda thin but surprisingly sturdy to hold out the door open against you before I had to shove the toppat off me and dive back in the pod with you in a nick of time."  
If he wasn't surprised enough his eyes would've pop out.

Then it all came flooding back to him. 

_\- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -_

_" **WARNING! Critical damage to the core. Initiating self-destruct sequence. Evacuate immediately.** "_

_Two partners, side by side. They were almost there. They just needed to get into that pod. But Henry immediately tugged Charles a bit too forcefully inside. Charles to his surprise looked back at him as he frantically ran his fingers to each button and tiny switches in the pod making sure that it wouldn't open from the outside._

_"Uhh, I don't think you should mess the inside too much Hen- **Henry!** "_

_It was too late. Henry had failed to secure the pod from the toppat. But he knew he had a failsafe plan **this time**. Once again a few options flashed before his eyes and just as time ticked in the last second he knew which item to pull off to prevent this from happening in a sickening loop._

_He heaved as he jammed metal against metal. He held the door for as long as he could but his hands were already threatening to slip from his grip._

_" **Henry!** " _

_He felt something collided against his abdomen and he got knocked back hard against the metal. The sound rang in his eardrums but he couldn't open his eyes. His hands were freed and bared red from the pressure he had poured to prevent the door from sliding shut. Then there it was. He had manage to will eyelids up for a peek to see the blurred out explosion. He wanted to stand but the familiar weight rather wanted to ground him down. He tried again only for the latter to add more of himself on top of Henry's lap. He chuckled letting himself fall unconscious, sighing as he basked their victory._

_\- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -_

  
_Oh my god_. Henry mouthed to himself as he ** _did the impossible_**. He pulled back Charles into a bear hug, startled but returned the gesture.

"I really did saved you, _this time_."

Charles cupped his hands on his face to look at Henry. Eye to eye, the feelings were mutual.

"Of course you would, Hen. And you _always will_. _Thank you for not giving up on me_."

Everyone's mood had been set to ease. The General motioned to the other recruit pilot to start up the helicopter, as the engine began churnning his earpiece had another piece of news. 

"Sir, we looked into the pod where the pilot and thief had been in."

Both Henry and Charles looked at the General as they were mentioned. Henry who was more curious in between to know what the other soldier on land found.

"There's some sort of piece of metal left stuck on the side of the wing door-"

Henry's curiosity grew only to find himself dumbstruck on what he had chosen.

"It's kinda like a _spoon?_ "

"What-"

What.

" _Whaaaat?_ " Charles was amused as well.

That did it. Afterall this time of grieving, Henry allowed himself a laugh. Just only pleasant surprise after another. And the copter filled in nothing more but cheeriness as they flew on back to base.

"Really though, Hen. A spoon?"

"Well you gotta take drastic measures I guess." Henry shrugged and Charles smirked.

"Fair enough."

Another comm came in. The General turned up his earpiece.

"W-wa-wait. It's a _**spork**_." Henry just shook his head and Charles playfully punched his shoulder.

"You know, I think that was a pretty good plan."

Henry, who was embarrassed after the mystery tool reveal, got caught off guard by the pilot's remark.

"You really think so?"

"Yup! In fact, _you could say it was **the greatest plan**_." 

His heart suddenly dropped. Those were his supposedly _last words_. He felt a chill that haunted him internally. Charles seemed to regret saying that statement after it had set off a grave look in those innocent skyblue pupils that had now shrunk. The mood dropped back to awkward silence.

Henry huffed a breath.

"O-oh. No! I'm fine, really, it's just.." Charles really seemed guilty, but he reassured that it wasn't that bad anymore. In fact, he took both his hands in. Charles now looked flushly startled.

"It's... That **is** the greatest plan. If that didn't happened, I wouldn't have had you anymore. _Especially right now_. You're important to me Charles, and I would go through hell and back for you. Even if I had to do it almost countless of times. I don't want to lose you, _nevermore_."

Everyone was stunned. Charles now being a blushing disaster to the one he truly loved the most. Henry giggled as he nuzzled affectionately into his neck which only made him feel beyond melting point as Rupert shot a teasing wink while Dave on other the hand supportively gave a thumbs up.

* * *

" **Breaking News** : Toppat Orbital Station has been Completely Destroyed

Good evening. The recently launched Toppat Rocket has been taken down from space putting a halt to the entire criminal organization. Some of the members managed to escape before the explosion as several escape pods were entering the atmosphere. The Toppat chief's escape pod was found, but there is nobody inside. Government forces state they do not know whether he survived.

Only two men had took on this extremely risky operation of full offense take down. Government Pilot: Charles Calvin and Goverment Supported Private Investigator: Henry Stickmin. These two men had earned the title of **Valiant Heroes** and now recently promoted into _Special Covert Ops Agents_. 

This has been Alice Hamilton of BCC reporting." She made a soldier's salute as she signed out before the TV Broadcast was cut off to a commercial break.

The entire fleet cheered at them, just as they finished their evening recognition in turn. The government base was buzzed with the duo who'd been in so much missions together. General Galeforce had never been proud, Rupert gave them a head lock on either side and Dave shooting photos capturing every moment.

Henry couldn't believe it. He looked at Charles once again, _he is there_ and _he's alive_. _With him_. He couldn't contain himself any longer, by which he took Charles by the hand dragging him away from the crowd. There was something more he had to say to his beloved. 

"H-Hey, Henry. What's going on?" 

"Please. Take me to your _special place_."

It didn't took long enough as Charles in turn grabbed his hand firmly as to know too well which place Henry was talking about. 

"Well, if you wanna travel into the night just like last time."

The cliff side wasn't too far from base. All it took was a sweep in the air, that is if you're riding in with a highly experienced pilot who started training as early as high school. Henry stood by the open door letting the breeze around his body once more. They were nearing ground in the light layers of moon shade grass. The playful thief beckoned his pilot to come after him right now as he leapt out and tumbled into the soft land. Charles couldn't help but awe at the sight of his partner so happy. He hadn't seen him _this happy_. Henry ran off wildly like a puppy excited to find what's on the end of other side of grass, he followed behind catching up at him and collapsed as soon as he his breath ran out.

Henry was now standing there. Looked in between the dusk of horizon and the edge of the cliff. He knelt as Charles got up after regaining his stamina. He slid down next to him and saw softly glimming moonlit eyes staring... at the grass.

"..Henry..?" He whispered close to him, and he tilted in response.

A soft fonding smile formed in his face. He gazed into Charles eyes once more, and it was so full of care that the other thought he was gonna burst into tears again.

"You know Charles.." He looked back at the grass, he ran his hand against the unmarked soil then returned his eyes to him. He was curious and Henry winced at that. His hand on the soil felt contact, it was Charles', gently intertwining both their fingers.

So he continued on, " _..the first time we were up there, I had a nagging hunch. I only realized it after what happened in.. **my escape**_." Charles squeezed lightly in a way that he understood what he meant.

"And I got left behind huh?" Henry fumbled in their hold, palm lightly rubbing against his. He gave a small nod.

"I would do that for you with no regrets." He shook his head now.

"But _it wasn't fair_. What had happened wasn't up to us. I could've at least had done something to save you but _nothing came up to me **that time**_. I didn't believe something like that _would actually happen_. **_Never had I once thought it would happen in this circumstance_**." Henry hung his head in shame. He closed his eyes and tears got shut out, he was pulled in closer with arms that wrapped around his waist protectively.

He held his hand again and brought it up to where they were touching land. He took a deep breathe as he revealed where Charles' grave was supposed to be. He felt a hand, it clawed, then dug easily into the soft soil. He slowly looked up at his partner's face, a stream of tears flowing down. 

"I'm so sorry, Hen. _**I'm so sorry you had to go through this**. And **neither** of us wanted it_. " 

By now, Henry let tears flow down his cheek in silence. He didn't want to waste his breathe on this so instead, he cupped his face with both hands then ran either one of it on his head, gently pushing down his headphones to nestle onto his neck. That's when it finally clicked between them.

 _He is alive, he is real, and Henry is holding him._ And what happened to all of that? It didn't. **Something else that happened instead**.

"You saved me, _more than once in this time_ , and I've finally returned the favor." He gently pressed their foreheads against each other and he wiped off any tears left with his palms. The moonlight bathed them and their eyes mirrored back the cosmos. 

Charles would be his shooting star and his wish came true. He caught him in time, safe with him. Henry pulled away as he looked back at the vast nightly sea and Charles looped an arm to his as they watched time drift slowly. He looked upwards, he was no longer afraid of having to feel survivor's guilt for the rest of his life. The once what was stream of aurora that helped him grant his wish was now abundant clusters of stars, almost a galaxy, shining down on the couple.

Henry took Charles' hand in his once again, he made a pointing gesture. So as both of them had their fingers outwards, Henry guided his hand towards the sky. He slowly traced connecting one star to another forming the figure, both of them moved swiftly as starlights became brighter and brighter with each passing trace. He stopped as the constellation glowed, revealing a more distinctive creature.

"What is that?" Charles was fascinated.

Henry detached from him, using both hands as he began to sign individual letters, ' **Z-e-n-r-o-n** '. It all made sense now. A legendary mythological creature that is said to grant one's wish through the use of Astra Balls given by universe itself, and with all that sheer willpower and luck he had to summon the beast was _definitely_ worth it. 

"You know, I would be your knight in shining armor and slay a dragon for you and make them grant my every desire just for you."

That got him. Charles laughed and playfully hit him, he missed so much of his physical contact against him. 

"Oh my, Henry. You always go far no matter what it takes or how brilliant or a silly idea you have you'll always go for it." That's a fact.

"Even if I had to retry, over and over-" He leaned in close to Charles that he could clearly see the flush under moonlight.

" _-it will always be for you_. And you want to know a _secret_?"

He shrugged. "Well it wouldn't be a secret anymore if you're not gonna hide it."

Henry finally have his thunder back, or in this case his spotlight. He can finally live through this knowing that he got what he always wanted to come out of. He smug at him, effectively causing another flush that grew even hotter as he leaned close to his ear and whispered the melody that he always wanted to do ever since after they met.

" _You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide. **I know you want me** , so don't keep saying your hands are tied_." He cupped a hand on his left cheek and beckoned him to stand up. Charles was mesmerized by his singing voice.

" _They claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. **But you're here in my heart** , so who could stop me if **I decide that you're my destiny?**_ " He put his own hand on Charles' chest as he took the other placing it right to his heart. It synced in beat. 

" _Now that I **rewrote the stars** , say **you are** **meant to be mine**. Nothing can keep us apart, 'cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you and it's up to me, no one can day what we get to be_." He pulled Charles close, he never felt so much love in his life. He looked at those dazzling diamond eyes as his shy emeralds beamed back.

" _Now that I rewrote the stars, **changed up the world to be ours... tonight**._"

By the moment he took him, Henry guided his feet to a waltz. Hand in hand, a step then a round. He could feel the stars giving them the light they needed with the cold breeze below their feet making them swiftly glide through the grass.

" _All I want is to fly, with you. All I want is to fall, with you. So just give me all of you_."

As the harmony they created built up, the phenomena occurred one last time. The clustered galaxy beginning to swirl and compact then transitioned from solid light to slightly transparent rays that allowed to blend in the atmosphere.

" _It feels impossible._ "

" _-It's not impossible-_ "

" _Was it impossible?_ "

" _ **Say that it's possible.**_ "

Together they looked up at the sky as they sang in unison. They paused for a moment taking a look at the elegant auroras. He laced his hands onto his wrist which made him look at Henry who had the most fonding expression on his face.

"The light made a way for us, from me to you." He almost felt like tearing up again for joy as he softly said it. 

Charles replied melodically, " _Now that you rewrote the stars, said I was made to be yours. Nothing can keep us apart, I am the one you were meant to find. It was from you and because of me, no one can say what we get to be_." They closed the distance between them, holding in each others' arms.

" ** _Now that we rewrote the stars, claimed that this world to be ours..._** "

Just as they are reaching the end of their song, that enchanted fairy tale-like scenery faded off back to a very starry night, but it didn't mean it stroke at 12 midnight. They paused, a bit longer this time, just admiring the beauty they found in one another and reminding themselves of how they came to fell to each other's feelings.

Charles was the first to the break the silence, " _You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide._ "

" ** _And now I have you, we'll never break 'cause your hands are in mine._** " Then Henry, the last to end the piece. And it ended with their kiss.

* * *

  
\- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -

\- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -

\- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -

\- : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : - - : -

_Meanwhile, somewhere within New Mexico:_

  
_The room was barely lit, save for the several computers turned on yet barely give any suffice of light, the man was staring intently at the screen. The file was being reformatted at nearly one hundred percent. But to no avail, an error message showed up instead._

**Sorry but the file you were trying to retrieve or reform does not exist. It was either deleted or has been converted into another type.**

_The man looked confused. He checked the monitor's source output as various data was flooding into the algorithm, causing a great wavelength of disturbance into play on the multiple videos that were displayed into a collage on separate screens in the room. He then called in one of his co-workers to look into the problem, and instead his boss came along as well with the group of employees._

_"It's... OVER 9-!" The man with cigar, now being held in his hand, leaned in close to the monitor seeing the error message. He slowly backed away then nodded his head._

_"What do you want us to do with it, Sir?" The timid worker bobbed his head curiously at his boss then back at his co-worker who adjusted his glasses thinking the same._

_"I think we all know the source of this chaos now, don't we? And it's about time we put a real end to it."_

_Everyone exchanged looks. At first they hesitated, but now they knew better. With what had transpired just now especially with the alteration of events now taking place that override sequences worldwide, it was time to take a new pace. They all nodded in unison._

_It took quite a surprisingly quick moment before a new message appeared at the monitor's screen._

**This copy of timeline.vh is not genuine. How would you like to handle the file?**

  
**→ Troubleshoot**

**→ Replace file**

_The worker clicked on Replace file, and another system message showed the progress bar of replacing the lost data with the current. As soon as it was complete, another pop up appeared._

**WARNING!**  
**The following process will be irrevocable after its finished. This will overwrite your current progress from here on and will be irretrievable after.**  
**Are you sure you want to convert events into timeline.mc_rts?**

  
**Yes No**

_Their boss gazed thoughtfully onto the faintly glowing light to the panel of miscellaneous controls. It's bar was full and had erected a color none of them had encountered seeing it do so before. Now everyone in there knew before the moment that once it's been done all that energy would be implemented in this world that there's no turning back. They knew all along. They watched **him** , going through countless loops of decisions which either led to failure or success and they would somehow step in when needed. Now they're gonna set things differently._

_This is what he needed the most._

_" **Yes.** " The group made a unanimous decision as the world went on from there._

  
**MISSION**  
**COMPLETE**

  
Rank: Rewrite The Stars✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is the last time I'd correct any typos and transitioned scenes smoothly enough. This song fits too well ✨


End file.
